Saras Vergangenheit
by DannySidle
Summary: Es geht um Saras Kindheit, die sehr schlimm war.


Saras Vergangenheit

Bis zu Saras fünften Lebensjahr war alles wunderbar, ihr Vater Johannes hatte einen super Job wo er viel verdiente und ihre Mutter Laura hatten einen Teilzeitjob als Verkäuferin, nur weil sie keine Lust hatte denn ganzen Tag zu Hause zu verbringen und nichts zu tun hatte sie diesen Job denn eigentlich hätte die ihn nicht gebraucht.

Sara ging in die erste Klasse wo sie total unterfordert war, sie las schon damals sehr viel und verbrachte viel Zeit in ihrem Zimmer mir Büchern, sie war nicht wie andere Kinder die mir Freunden auf dem Spielplatz spielten und Sandburgen bauten.

Sara fünf Jahre älterer Bruder Matthias ging in die 5 Klasse und war ganz anderes als Sara, er ging gerne mit Freunden raus und hingt einfach nur mir ihnen ab.

Er las nicht gerne Bücher und war am liebsten draußen, doch trotzdem verstanden sich die beiden super. Matthias hat oft versucht Sara zu überreden mit ihm zu spielen doch Sara fand diese Spiele wie Verstecken einfach nur bescheuert und hatte keine Lust auf so einen Mist.

Am Wochenende machten sie oft Ausflüge, meistens ans Meer oder an die See, diese Ausflüge mit anschließenden Picknick fand Sara toll, Sara beobachtete gerne die Natur und genoss es mir ihrer ganzen Familie was zu unternehmen.

Doch als Sara sechs wurde hat sich alles geändert ihr Vater verlor seinen Job und fing an zu trinken. Immer wenn er betrunken war ließ er seine ganze Wut an Laura aus, immer wenn Laura von ihrer 12 oder mach mal sogar 15 Stunden Schicht nach Hause kam bekam sie seine ganze Wut zu spüren. Anfangs schlug er sie nur so das man es nicht sehen konnte immer in den Bauch, den Rücken oder gar in die Rippen, es gab keinen Rippen in Lauras Körper die nicht ein, zwei oder sogar drei Mal gebrochen war.

Wenn Johannes sogar richtig Wütend war, wenn Laura zum Beispiel das Bier mal vergessen hat trat er sogar mit voller wucht auf sie ein.

Immer wenn Johannes Laura verprügelt hat versteckte Sara sich unter ihrem Bett, weil sie Angst hatte ihr Vater könnte mal auf die Idee kommen sie zu schlagen, aber das tat er nicht, noch nicht!

Matthias bekam das oft nicht mit, weil er sehr oft bei seinen Freunden war und schon mit 11 Jahren anfing zu trinken und Drogen zu nehmen nur damit er die ganzen Sachen die zu Hause geschahen nicht mitbekommen musste.

Sara vergrub sich in ihren Büchern und somit schaffte sie es mit sechs Jahren schon in die 4 Klasse. Sie liebte es zu lernen und sich ganz ihren Schulaufgaben zu widmen, oft machte sie sogar die Hausaufgaben ihres Bruders der da er ein Mal Sitzen geblieben ist in die 5 Klasse ging. Matthias war stolz auf seine kleine Schwester doch er wollte es nie zugeben und das hätte er auch nie.

Vier Jahre später.

Sara war mittlerweile zehn Jahre alt und ging schon in die 8 Klasse, Matthias ging gerade noch in die 9 Klasse eigentlich wäre er wieder sitzen geblieben hätte Sara ihm nicht die ganzen Jahre über die Hausaufgaben gemacht.

Matthias war immer weniger zu Hause, er sah Sara meistens nur in der Schule, wenn er mal zu Hause war, war er nur da um seiner Mutter Geld zu klauen sogar seiner kleinen Schwester Sara klaute er Geld, weil das Geld was er sich selber verdiente einfach nicht für seine Drogen reichte. Sara machte es jeden Tag fertig ihn so zu sehen total abgemagert und blass. Sie vermiste die Zeiten wo ihr Vater eine tolle Arbeit hatte und alle fast jedes Wochenende zusammen einen Ausflug machten, doch das alles ist schon fünf Jahre her.

Sara war immer noch unterfordert in der 8 Klasse, sie wurde zwar immer doof von den anderen angemacht vor allem nach dem Sportunterricht in der Umkleideräume da sie mit ihren 10 Jahren ja nicht wie die andern 13 Jährigen weit entwickelt war.

Lachten ihre Klassenkameraden über sie doch das war ihr egal, eines Tages nach dem Unterricht sollte sie noch dableiben, da ihr Lehrer Mr. Smith mir ihr reden wollte. Als es schellte gingen alle nach Hause, nur Sara blieb an ihrem Tisch sitzen, Mr. Smith ging auf sie zu und sagte ihr das er gerne mit ihren Vater reden möchte da der Unterrichtsstoff für Sara immer noch zu einfach wäre und er Sara im nächsten Jahr gerne in die 10 Klasse versetzten möchte. Schließlich sagte er ihr, dass er ihren Vater schon für ein persönliches Gespräch für den nächsten Tag angerufen hätte.

Sara wusste das das nur ärger geben kann und hatte angst nach Hause zu gehen, sie hatte angst das sie dieses mal alles abbekommen könnte da ihre Mutter ja arbeiten war und so kam es dann auch, an diesem Tag hat es angefangen das Johannes auch auf seine keine 10 Jährige Tochter einschlug.

Ein Jahr später.

Sara war am Ende sie verschloss sich noch mehr vor allen, Laura merkte nicht mal das Sara jetzt die jenige war die die Schläge abbekam, sie war nur froh das er sie nicht mehr anfasste, sie dachte seine ganze Wut wäre jetzt erloschen. Doch so war es nicht denn Sara war jetzt diejenige die die ganze Wut im vollen ausmaß zu spüren bekam.

Matthias war von der Schule geflogen und ganz von zu Hause ausgezogen, Sara hat ihn schon seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, es tat ihr in der Seele weh, denn sie wusste nicht wie es ihrem großen Bruder, denn sie über alles Liebte und mit dem die immer super gut klar kam ging, geschweige denn was er jetzt tat.

Die letzten Worte die er zu Sara sagte waren das sie an allem die Schuld hatte, es meinte sie wäre Schuld, dass er so tief abgerutscht ist. Diese letzten Worte taten ihr sehr weh doch das wollte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen, sie schlug ihm eine Backpfeife und schrie ihn an von wegen er hätte sich mit seinen Drogen doch alle selber verbaut, ging in ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

An diesem Abend ließ Johannes seine ganze Wut, das er so einen Versager als Sohn hatte an Sara aus, er ging abends als Laura zur Arbeit ging in Saras Zimmer und löste seinen Gürtel von seiner Hose. Sara hat sich als sie ihn auf den Flur hörte unter ihrem Bett versteckt, doch das machte ihn noch wütender. Er schrie rum und kniete sich vor dem Bett, er packte fest an ihrem Bein und zog sie unterm Bett hervor.

Unsanft schmiss er Sara aufs Bett und schlug mit dem Gürtel zum ersten Mal auf sie ein.

Der dicke Gürtel schnitt sich durch ihrem Nachthemd in ihrem Fleisch zwischen den Schulterblättern, das wiederum führte zu einem glühenden schmerz der durch ihren Körper wie eine Gänsehaut jagte.

Darauf Folgte der zweite Schlag noch schmerzhafter, Sara bis sich die Zähne zusammen damit sie nicht so laut schrie, dass alle Nachbarn die in 10 Meilen ferne hören konnten.

Saras Vater hatte sie schon oft im letzten Jahr verprügelt doch so noch nie, nicht mit so einer harten, brutalen, bitterlichen und liebenlosen Wut.

Beim dritten Schlag fuhr der Gürtel tief ins Fleisch von Saras Rücken, Blut spritze hervor. Sara fühlte wie die warme Feuchtigkeit ihren Rücken hinunter lief.

Sie dachte diesmal hört er gar nicht auf, er schlug weiter immer weiter sie zählte schon gar nicht mehr mit bis ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und die in einem Krankenhaus aufwachte.

Eine Krankenschwester kam herein und wechselte Sara den Verband der um ihren Rücken gebunden war. Sara fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl schon in diesem Krankenhaus lag, doch sie traute sich nicht zu fragen, die blonde etwa 21 jährige Krankenschwester lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

So jung wie die Krankenschwester war machte sie wohl eine Ausbildung oder wollte sich nur etwas Geld verdienten fürs Collage oder so dachte Sara angestrengt nach.

Als die Freundliche Krankenschwester das Zimmer verlassen hat wollte Sara aufstehen doch schon bei dem versuch sackte sie vor schmerz wieder zurück und gab es auf.

Sara lag noch zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus und bekam nur ganz selten Besuch von ihrer Mutter, sie wollte ihr am liebsten alles erzählen doch irgendwie schaffte Sara es nicht, sie brach es irgendwie nicht übers herz Laura zu erzählen das Johannes sie an stelle ihrer Mutter schlägt, das hätte ihrer Mutter das Herz zerbrochen, also sagte sie nichts.

Johannes hatte Laura gesagt Sara wäre beim Klettern aus ihrem Fenster abgestürzt und in der Hecke gefallen. Laura glaube diesen Unsinn auch noch ihrem Mann, obwohl das total schwachsinnig war denn Sara wäre nie so dumm und würde von ersten Stock aus versuchen aus dem Fenster zu klettern, doch sie wollte wohl glauben was sie glauben wollte.

Nach den zwei Wochen musste Sara das Krankenhaus verlassen und somit war auch die Zeit vorbei wo sie ihren Vater nicht sehen musste und nicht geschlagen wurde.

Und Sara musste sich von Catherine verabschieden, Catherine war die 21 jährige Krankenschwester die aber noch keine richtige Krankenschwester war sondern nur mit diesem Nebenjob ihr Studium finanzierte, Catherine und Sara verstanden sich super doch Sara traute sich auch nicht Catherine die Wahrheit zu erzählen und so ließ sie Catherine in den glauben

sie wäre aus dem Fenster gefallen. Catherine glaubte Sara aber nicht doch sie wollte auch nichts sagen und damit Sara vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Als Sara 12 wurde, wurde alles noch viel schlimmer.

Langsam wurde Sara zur Frau, sie bekam wie die anderen zwar viel älteren ihres Schuljahres Weiblicherformen und ihr Vater tat viel schlimmer Sachen mit ihr als vorher, sie wünschte sich er würde sie weiterhin mit seinen Gürtel schlagen.

Sara nahm gar nicht mehr am Sportunterricht teil, weil sie die ganzen blauen Flecke in ihren Sportshorts nicht verdecken konnte.

Alle paar Wochen musste Sara wegen gebrochenen Rippen ins Krankenhaus und diese Zeit im Krankenhaus genoss sie, da war ihre Freundin Catherine die nie fragen stellte und sie so akzeptiere wie sie war. Jedes mal wollte sie Catherine davon erzählen doch irgendwas hinderte Sara daran und sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Ein paar Tage später verließ Sara das Krankenhaus, doch sie wusste das es nicht das letzte mal war das sie dort war.

Und es ging weiter jeden Tag nachdem Laura zur Arbeit ging kam Johannes in Saras Zimmer und tat ihr schreckliche Dinge an die sie nie vergessen wird.

Doch eines Abends kam Laura eher von der Schicht nach Hause und hörte das weinen aus Saras Zimmer, plötzlich wurde ihr klar wieso er sie nicht mehr schlug und wieso Matthias wahrscheinlich ganz ausgezogen ist und die ganzen Blutigen Lacken die sie jeden Tag wusch. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus, sie ging in die Küche holte ein Messer und ging die Treppen zu Saras Zimmer hoch.

Auf den Weg in Saras Zimmer wurde das Geschrei und das weinen immer lauter, Laura machte die Zimmer Tür auf und sah nur noch wie Sara zusammen gekauert an der Wand saß und weinte. Johannes war gerade dabei das Bettlacken abzumachen als Laura von hinten an ihm ran schlich und ihn in den Rücken stach. Er viel aufs Bett und Laura stach mindestens 15 Mal auf ihn ein, das ganze Blut spritzte in Saras Zimmer an die weiße Wand.

Vor Wut und Freunde das ihr Mann tot war und ihrer Tochter nie wieder was antun konnte schrie sie ganz laut so laut sie konnte.

Ein Nachbar rief die Polizei, kurz darauf hörte man die Sirenen der Polizei und eines Krankenwagens.

Die Polizisten stürmten das Haus und waren geschockt als sie das sahen ein junger 28 jähriger Polizist namens Jim nahm Sara an die Hand und führte sie raus zum Krankenwagen.

Ein junger 27 jähriger CSI namens Grissom find an die Spuren zu sichern.

Draußen vor dem Haus als die Polizisten Laura abführten rief sie Sara zu das sie das nur für sie getan hätte und sie liebt.

Matthias der das alles von weiten beobachtete wusste das jetzt alles vorbei war und konnte endlich wieder leben und wollte eine Drogentherapie machen um irgendwann wieder kontakt zu seiner kleinen Schwester aufnehmen zu können.

Sara war gerade mal 13 Jahre als und hatte mehr durchgemacht als viele andere Kinder in ihrem alter.

Seit einem Jahr lebte sie in einem Pflegeheim, und dachte oft an ihre Vergangenheit wie es war mit ihrer Familie zusammen zu leben, und da wird ihr immer auf neue klar das sie es in einem Pflegeheim besser hat als früher bei ihrer Familie.

Aber auch so wusste sie, dass es anderen Kindern noch schlimmer ergeht als es ihr ergangen ist, immerhin hatte sie ein Dach übern Kopf und was zu essen was viele nicht haben.

23 Jahre später.

Sara konnte mit Hilfe einer Therapie die Erlebnisse vergessen, hat in Harvard Physik Studiert und arbeitet beim erfolgreich in Level 3 beim CSI in Las Vegas.

Ihre beste und einzigste Freundin ist jetzt Catherine Willows die damalige Krankenschwester.

Doch auch so hat sie viele Freunde gefunden, mir denen sie sehr gut zusammen Arbeitet und auch nach der Arbeit viel unternimmt.

Mit ihrem Bruder hat sie seit 10 Jahren wieder etwas Kontakt, er hat geheiratet und eine 12 jährige Tochter namens Claire.

Doch manchmal bei Fällen mit Häuslicher gewallt schlägt Sara manchmal über die schlänge und nur Catherine weiß wieso.

The End


End file.
